Speak Now
by WickedWhiskey
Summary: AU: While preparing for the wedding of the year; Kurt Hummel, never would have anticipated the one man he thought he'd lost would ever come back to claim him...


**Title**: Speak Now

**Author**: WickedWhiskey

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Adam Crawford(mention), Blaine, Sebastian, Santana, Rachel, Cassandra July, and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU- _While preparing for the wedding of the year; Kurt Hummel, never would have anticipated the one man he thought he'd lost would ever come back to claim him..._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New York City**

**2018**

"What do you think about this one?" Blaine asked, with an all too familiar expression on his charming face, while lifting two similar looking tablecloths in his hands.

"These are all wrong," Kurt stated, with utter distain, as he continued to analyze the seating chart for the hundredth time that evening. "I, specifically, remember placing Spencer's Aunt Mildred away from the bar."

"Kurt?" Blaine called out, but was not receiving any type of answer. "Earth to Kurt?"

"What are you babbling about now?" Kurt asked, placing the detailed chart down in the middle of his coffee table, so he could get a better view of the damage done.

Kurt, internally, hoped that he could configure out the mess he had in front of him because he desperately needed sleep.

"Is that any way to talk to your best-friend, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine responded, with a mock hurt tone, but clearly he understood that his friend was going through the motions of any person about to make that giant leap into holy matrimony.

Blaine also knew that Kurt was a pure perfectionist, so everything always had to be up to par, and the seating chart was no exception.

"I flew halfway across the globe in order to help you pull off the finishing touches to your grand wedding?"

Blaine was, indeed, happy for his best friend, yet a part of him couldn't help but think that Kurt was trying a little too hard to be content with the situation of marriage.

Everyone, within their inner circle, could attest that if one person deserved happiness it was the slender copy editor from Vogue magazine.

Although, Spencer was the complete opposite of what Blaine had envisioned for Kurt, he couldn't deny that Spencer was a decent suitor.

Blaine, found it rather interesting that the only person he had ever pictured his friend marrying was a certain individual that Kurt hadn't spoken with in over three years. That same person, Kurt was trying to forget about, was the only person to ever make Kurt fall down at the seams.

Blaine took a step back, in order to give his friend some well needed space, so Kurt could continue to evaluate which seating arrangement worked in _everyone's_ favor.

The young, curly haired, musician reached for his half empty wine glass, and made his way towards the living room window that over looked the booming metropolis.

Blaine missed the energy of being in a busy city, and even though he had built a life with his partner, Sebastian Smythe, there were times when he couldn't help but yearn for the wild streets of Broadway.

Blaine briefly turned his view over to his life long friend, noticing that he was still engrossed with all the last minute wedding details that he hadn't even touched his wine.

Blaine remembered his friend being far more carefree a few years back. Kurt Hummel had once taught Blaine the most important lesson in life, and that was to live your life without regret.

Blaine's mind began to wander to a certain period when things began to shift for his dear friend; It was on this particular day that Kurt fell head over heels for one, _David Allen Karofsky_.

* * *

**Five Years Ago…**

**NYU Ice Arena**

"I still can't believe you dragged me all the way down here," Kurt responded, as he tightened his scarf around his neck, while looking over to his best friend with such distain. "I have a mid-term to study for, and a paper to finish writing about Leo Tolstoy's influence within the time period."

"Oh, come on," Blaine replied, while scanning the ice rink below where two teams were currently battling it out. "I've been trying to get you to come to a game since last semester, and its high-time you venture out of your fancy college in order to further broaden you horizon."

"Broaden my horizon?" Kurt stated, with an amused tone. "…Do you honestly believe that drinking this repulsive beer, and consuming these stale chips will make me into a highly evolved individual?"

"That's not what I meant," Blaine argued, while still looking at the game that was actively taking place just a few feet away. "I just thought it would be nice to do something different."

Blaine knew that he was taking a huge gamble, coercing Kurt to attend the first game of the NYU hockey season, but it was a risk he was willing to make.

Blaine didn't want to discuss the real reason for wanting to attend the game, especially since the reason for wanting to attend had just scored a goal.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kurt asked, as he rolled his eyes, for he wasn't in the mood to argue with his friend.

Kurt was going through a lot within his life. He tried to effortlessly balance his demanding school schedule, his hectic internship, and meticulously working through his family issues. It was sometimes hard to just relax when one feels like the weight of the world is looming over their shoulders.

The young journalist knew that his friend was only trying to break him out of his comfort zone, but there were days when all Kurt wanted was to curl up in his dorm room with a book and a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt apologized, with a sincere tone as he was standing up from his seat. "I should really be heading out. I know, for a fact, that I'm not very good company today."

Kurt was turning to walk down the crowded aisle when he heard a loud slam that originated down in the rink.

Kurt turned his attention towards the commotion, quickly noticing the referee breaking up the minor quarrel between two rival team members.

Kurt, for the life of him, couldn't begin to understand this Neanderthal sport that his best friend enjoyed watching, but there was something interesting about one of the players that caught his attention.

It was odd because Kurt couldn't distinguish anything definitive about the player below.

The buzzer rang announcing an intermission, Kurt assumed, but just as he was about to step out into the exit aisle he glanced one last time down towards the players in the rink below.

The mystery player had briefly taken off his helmet, while nonchalantly skating towards his fellow teammates. The burly hockey player coolly looked up, and caught sight of Kurt standing in the middle of the aisle…looking back at him.

A mere fragment of Kurt wanted to turn away, in order to finally leave the freezing arena, but there was an even bigger part of him that forced him to continue to look upon the burly player. It was then that Kurt noticed that this captivating player had the most intense hazel eyes he had ever seen.

The hockey player was the first to break the staring contest between them, so that he could listen carefully to his coach.

Kurt then noticed that the back of the, broad-shouldered, player's jersey had his last name written in bold letters spelling out, _Karofsky_.

It seemed that even though the teams, highly stressed, coach continued to yell at his players; Karofsky managed to sneak a few glances toward Kurt.

Kurt looked towards the exit door, that was located only a few feet away, but his legs refused to move.

Kurt kept hearing his logical side telling him to head home, but then, as he was about to make his first step towards the exit, he found himself thinking back to some excellent advice his mother once bestowed to him.

"_A little trouble never hurt anybody, Kurt…Sometimes you need to let yourself go in order to find what you are looking for_," Kurt, could clearly hear her in the back of his mind, and without further pause he began making his way back to his uncomfortable seat.

"I thought you were done for the day?" Blaine stated, with a smirk as he noticed an unusual expression written across his friend's face.

"What can I say?" Kurt stated, while glancing towards the group of hockey players still reviewing the next play with their coach. "It felt wrong leaving when things were slowly getting interesting."

"I see," Blaine answered, back with curiosity resonating within his expression, but decided to not push when his friend was clearly not willing to share.

**Three Hours Later…**

"So…what did you think?" Blaine asked, as they were making their way out of the arena.

Kurt had to admit that he truly enjoyed himself, and he knew that it was partly because of the attractive distraction that dominated most of the game.

Kurt was rather impressed by his broad-shouldered stranger, but understood that nothing would ever become of it because with Kurt's luck this handsome stranger was probably straight.

"It was…_alright_," Kurt stated, with a mischievous grin, as he noticed the appalled expression on Blaine's face. "Don't look now but the meerkat you've been lusting after is coolly making his way towards us."

"What?!" Blaine uttered, in a somewhat panicked tone. "I have not been lusting after… Sebastian."

"Did I just hear my name?" Sebastian greeted, while giving Blaine his signature smile. Everyone knew that Sebastian's smirks usually had Blaine reeling for hours.

"No," Blaine quickly stated, before Kurt could object, Blaine gave his friend a stern look in order to make sure his friend was on his best behavior. Kurt knew better than to mess with Blaine when he gave him the infamous _death stare_. "Great game."

"Thanks," Sebastian replied, with a genuine smile. "I'm really glad you were able to make it…I know how busy you are."

"Believe me, Blaine cleared his entire schedule just so he could make this very game," Kurt answered with a sardonic smile. "Isn't that right, Blaine?"

"Well…sort of," Blaine responded knowing, fully well, that he was going to have a serious conversation with his oldest friend later. "You were all…_really_…great out there."

"It was definitely a team effort, but we couldn't have done it with our new right defensemen," Sebastian replied, while holding his bag tightly within his hand. "He just transferred a few months ago from Ohio State."

Kurt was about to excuse himself, for clearly it was obvious that the two men standing in front of him were have somewhat of a moment, when Sebastian began calling out to someone in the crowd.

"Speak of the devil," Sebastian, called out with a smirk. "The man of the hour."

Kurt was rummaging through his messenger bag ready to retrieve his dorm room keys, to have on hand during his walk back, when he looked up to see his hazel-eyed stranger standing before him.

For a mere second Kurt couldn't tell if the noise level had dissipated, or if his heart rapidly beating out of his chest was the reason he wasn't able to hear anything around him.

Kurt quickly realized that Sebastian was introducing Blaine to the newly transferred student, but then the strangers eyes became focused on solely Kurt.

"Hello," Kurt casually greeted, while trying to not look so awkward, but it seemed as if this attractive stranger was trying to do the same thing.

"Hi," The stranger greeted, with a contagious smile spreading across his face, while extending his hand towards Kurt. "David."

"Kurt," Kurt replied, in an almost faint whisper, while placing his slender hand within the other larger one in front of him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Dave stated, not caring that his teammate, and new acquaintance were giving them perplexed looks.

* * *

**Present Time…**

Blaine stood by the window playing out that faithful day in his mind knowing that he had witnessed a classic case of…love at first sight.

Blaine knew that Kurt would, certainly, deny it all, for discussing his past relationship was never an easy task. Kurt tried, in vein, to pick up the pieces…but many knew that his heart was still broken. Blaine even recalled a day, not too long ago, when Finn, Kurt's Step-Brother, mentioned that ever since the break-up neither of the two men were ever the same.

The break-up took a huge toll on both parties, and there was a period when Blaine thought Kurt would never get over it…but somehow Kurt managed to start again.

Blaine wasn't blind nor naive, for he recognized that deep down no one could ever compete with the man who captivated Kurt's heart all those years ago.

"Do you have any?" Blaine asked, in a rather cryptic manner.

"Huh?" Kurt muttered, while trying to decipher his assistance handwriting. "Do I have any what?"

"Regrets," Blaine responded, with little room for questions, or interpretation.

"I think everyone does," Kurt, replied with a shrug. "I'm sure you have your own set of regrets you wished you could rectify."

"That wasn't my question," Blaine stated, understanding that adverting questions was Kurt's way of blocking out his true feelings, so he wouldn't be able to let his guard down.

"Blaine, I don't have time for these silly inquiries," Kurt stated, as he quickly turned back to his checklist. "Can you cross reference the seating chart with the guests that have already RSVP'd? I need to call my step-mother to verify their flight itinerary for next week."

"Not a problem," Blaine answered back while casually reaching for the stack of cards. "I'm here to assist you, remember?"

"You know that I wouldn't be able to do this without you," Kurt responded sincerely. "I hope you know that."

"You don't need to thank me, Kurt," Blaine answered back. "You are the closest thing I have to a brother."

"You have a brother," Kurt responded with confusion.

"Well…Cooper is more of a nemeses rather than family," Blaine corrected, with humor in his light tone. "Go, call Carole. I'll take over from here."

"You are the best," Kurt replied, while making his way to the master bedroom. "If you come across a discrepancy, you can reach Imogen and then she'll handle it."

"Imogen Sanders, the infamous wedding planner," Blaine joked, but noticed that Kurt was already within the confines of his bedroom.

Blaine didn't know if it was the alcohol that was clouding his sudden judgment, or the nostalgia in the air, but clearly something was causing him to pick up his cell-phone in order to speak with the eccentric, Imogen Sanders.

"Sanders," Imogen greeted, after only two short rings. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Imogen, it's Blaine Anderson," Blaine announced, through his phone receiver, hoping that his current actions wouldn't come back to bite him. "We've meet briefly last week, I'm Kurt Hummel's best-man."

"Of course," Imogen replied, with a hint of excitement within her steady tone. "How may I assist you this evening, Mr. Anderson?"

"Well, I was looking through the seating list, and I noticed there was an invitation that was never mailed out," Blaine stated, trying his best not to sound suspiciously off. "Is it still possible to mail an additional invitation for the weekend activities, and the wedding to this person?"

"Of course," Imogen stated, and it sounded as if she was rummaging through her house in order to retrieve a piece of paper and pen, so she could jot the information down. "I'm sure that Mr. Hummel would hate to not have this guest present."

"I agree," Blaine stated, understanding that in order to achieve a desired result, one must take the necessary precaution…even if you are playing with fire.

"So…who were we missing?" Imogen asked, in an annoying chipper voice. "An old friend from college?"

"I guess you can say that," Blaine answered, knowing there was no turning back now. "His name is Dave Karofsky."

**TBC**…

* * *

_**Authors Notes:**_

Hi Everyone! I know I said I wouldn't start another story until I finish a few more chapters of my other WIP's, but this story wouldn't let me live until I was captured it on paper. I literally couldn't sleep because scenes of this tale kept plaguing me. I hope you'll let me know your thoughts on it, and whether or not I should continue. I know that there are a lot of questions in the air, but I'm hoping you've enjoyed this small portion, lol!

PS I'm currently working on the next chapter of I Won't Share You!

Sending off tons of love! Whiskey


End file.
